Life is a Funny thing
by Thepurpleblueberry
Summary: Sometimes you're falling, other times you're climbing. What's it like to live with the "sight" in the average city like Japan? Eventual OCxMephy... don't make contracts with people you can't trust... Review plz !
1. Dare

**Chapter 1**

The small girl yelped, attempting to escape another flying object from her mother. Things weren't exactly what you would call "happy" in her house. She hated it here. When mom and dad weren't fighting, either of them would be taking out their hatred for one another on her.

She threw herself out the door, a magazine managing to smack the back of her head.

"AND STAY OUT YOU BRAT!" Her mother screamed.

The child shuddered, then stood up and dusted herself off. The sound of the door slamming made her jump. That girl's name was Richiru Corvus, the daughter of a, well, what do you call it? Bad family? Nah. Something that's much worse than that.

_I'm so tired of this. _Richiru thought, forcing herself not to breakdown and start crying. Suddenly, she heard laughter across the street. Looking up, she saw those same two boys from school-

the ones who were always mean to her.

"Hey, ghost girl! See any monsters lately?" a boy with blond and red-streaked hair yelled, his friend laughing along with him.

"S-stop it!" Richiru shouted at the two laughing boys, who became quiet instantly. "They aren't monsters! They're my friends, and they do exist! You're just not lucky enough to be able to see them!"

"What_ did _you say brat?" The (blond) older boy, Yale shouted. He stalked up to Richiru, who cried out as he gripped her by her short, dark-blue hair. "Don't _you_ start giving us a speech on _our _good luck! Look at yourself for a change! Hahaha!" Yale forcefully yanked the whimpering child's hair with him, dragging the shivering creature into the street.

After dragging her along for what seemed like hours, Yale's friend Moris backing him up, they finally stopped. "W-where are we-" Richiru's head was jerked painfully backwards so that she could see what she was standing in front of. Corvus shrieked out in pain again as he let go of her head, Moris kicking her painfully in the back so that she scraped her hands and knees on the rough ground.

"Dammit bitch! Can't you look up for a change? Why don't you smile?" Yale laughed crazily, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her up. He grabbed her hand and placed a flashlight into it. Then he took a small, silver object from his jeans pocket and stuffed it in her skirt pocket.

Richiru stood there dazedly, barely paying any attention at all to Yale. Her attention was trained on the apartment building in front of her. Neon-yellow police tape was lining the gate all around it, and the shadows caused by the setting sun gave it an eerie look. But she knew that there was something not right about it. Something sad.

"Heh, prove to us that ghosts are real!" Yale exclaimed, Moris pushing her towards the building.

"B-but, body parts were found here-"

"There'll be more for the police to find if you don't _do it_." Yale hissed it her face. Richiru began to sweat in fear, and her eyes widened she saw Moris pull something out from the thick, baggy jacket he wore despite the hot weather. A gun.

"So, will you do it now~?" Yale questioned in a sickeningly sweet voice which basically dripped sarcasm.

"Yes!" The girl whispered, paying more attention to the gun Moris held than the actual dare itself.

"Good!" Yale exclaimed delightedly. Richiru relaxed when she saw Moris put the gun away. "What I want you to do is go through the building and take a picture of _every_ room. There are a total of 9." He held up nine of his fingers and began speaking as though he were conversing with a baby.

"Then, when you get to the 9th room, which is the attic, I want you to go to the far right corner of the room. Then without looking up,- " Yale pointed a finger above his head. "I want you to look down and pick up the first object you see."

"Okay!" she said, trying her best to be brave and stand tall.

"Tch, brat." She heard Moris mutter.

"We'll be waiting."

Richiru ignored it and ducked her head underneath the yellow tape, running towards the house.

…..

**I'll update soon as possible~!**

**~TVB**


	2. The Mourning Dove

**Chapter 2**

Richiru opened the door. She was actually rather shocked that nobody had locked the door. But then that moment she opened the door, she could hear the crying wails of somebody gush past her ears and into the streets behind her.

_I don't understand._ She thought, her eyes wide with pure shock. _Why doesn't anyone eles hear this? For God's sake, those two_.

"Well, what are you waiting for, ghost girl? You scared?" Yale taunted, Moris beginning to reach back into his jacket. She gasped and rushed inside. Looking down at the average-sized flashlight in her hand, she doubted she'd really need it.

Spirits hated these, and she felt bad just turning them on and them shining the deafening light into their glowing eyes. She turned and around and looked for something to put the flashlight on.

The streetlights from the windows shone into the room, casting fearsome shadows among the walls. Ignoring the shadows, Richiru walked calmly over to a table in the building's livingroom and set the flashlight down. Remembering faintly the object the Yale put into her pocket, she reached into it and pulled out a small, silver camera.

"_Take one picture of all of the 9 rooms..."_

The 13 year-old narrowed her eyes and turned it on. A small blue blip showed up on the screen.

FULLY CHARGED

3 hr. worth bat.

Richiru stared at it a little longer, then raised it up and took a picture of the livingroom. The camera flashed, and for a split second Richiru saw the horrific scene. The police had taped white plastic over the tan-colored carpeting, which had dark splatters of an obvious liquid under it.

Once her eyes recovered from the shock of the white light, she heard a soft _coo_. Richiru jumped, whirling around to see a small globe of white fire – or what it looked like anyway. It floated closer to her, and she saw that it had a pair of large, bright blue eyes. She laughed.

A cute little spirit! How great was this?

_**Hello... who are you?**_

She blinked staring at the spirit in surprise. "Y-you can talk?" She whispered, scared that the boys outside might hear.

_**Well, yes. I was the family's pet, the ones who were slain here of course. Men wearing black came here. They took away my family, exorcised them, I heard them say. I had hidden myself in the attic rafters-**_

"Wait, did you say the attic?" She interrupted, surprised.

The floating globe seemed to nod it's head. _**After everyone died, I flew up to the rafters of the house. I didn't want to die! Then, I felt this horrible pain piercing my heart...**_

…

"_Kill all of the family members! Leave none living! We cannot allow them to continue to exist!" A man wearing a long, black cloak exclaimed._

"_Understood!" Three other men exclaimed. They spread out through the tiptoeing into the bedrooms, silently murdering all of them. Suddenly there was a fluttering noise. All of the men looked up in shock. What was it-_

_Oh, just a bird._

_Shoot it to death! Tear it apart! It might have connections that could endanger us! Hang it's carcass in the attic as a warning to the public!_

_There was an earsplitting cry of pain, several bullet cartridges falling to the wooden floor at once. The sickeningly splat of something now dead hit the wooden flooring. _

"_Sir, the deed is complete! The family that you have suspected of having connections with Satan is now dead. The mourning dove is killed."_

_The man with the black cloak lifted his head up suddenly, the hood of the garment falling back a little to reveal a mask which covered half of his face. That mask shielded the world of the dead from the cruel intentions planned for it's final demise._

...

The glowing globe finished it's story with a weak whimper of sadness, and Richiru could've sworn she saw tears running down it's round structure.

_Forget the dare_. The girl thought, new anger blooming in her heart.

"They hung you in the attic, right?"

_**Yes... miss, what is your name?**_

"Hah, I almost forgot! It's Richiru Corvus, yours?"

_**It's Leafy.**_

Richiru smiled. "Now, I'd like to help you a lot- fine if you bring me up? I was thinking that you might be able to finally rest in peace if I give you a proper burial in a real cemetary. Then you can finally be with your family."

The globe chirped loudly, happily almost if not for it's former species.

_**Oh, thankyou!**_

…

**Finished the second chapter already! I'm surprised at myself... why the hell am I pairing up all of my OCs with the people that have _some_ form of pink on them? Pink hair, pink limo... oh goodness!**

**I'll update soon!**

**~TPB**


	3. Contract

**Chapter 3**

The human and spirit made their way up a staircase which, (surprisingly,) was beginning to fall apart. The friendly household spirit warned Richiru to stay close to the wall. For some strange reason, the house was beginning to deteriorate extremely fast. Richiru admitted to Leafy that it was a bit creepy to be in a "Haunted house" like this one, but Leafy said he didn't mind too much about her opinion.

"_**Free speech,"**_ as he called it.

_**Everything living and exists deserves to have it's own opinion about things. **_Leafy said cheerfully as Richiru took another gruesome picture of the 7th room. The 8th actually wasn't that scary. It was only a bathroom, after all. Only a small sprinkle of blood decorated the door.

They continued to the attic.

The reason why Richiru was taking the pictures even though she actually did abandon the dare, was just because she wanted to preserve everything and teach herself that there were, indeed, many cruel persons existing in the world.

_**Oh yeah, Richiru? **_The small sprite asked nervously.

"What is it?" The 13 year-old questioned, smiling as the glowing globe of white fire.

_**I-I honestly just remembered something...**_

Richiru stopped on her way to the attic door. "What is it, Leaf-chan?" The sprite shut it's large eyes and squirmed a little in the air.

_**W-well, the attic isn't a very safe place- for a human, that is.**_

"Okay?"

_**S-so I don't think you should go up there. I don't want you to get hurt...**_

Richiru laughed, and Leafy looked up at her in confusion. "I'm not scared of spirits or ghosts! I'm braver than those boys outside! Well, brave enough to actually be talking to you..." She stared at the floating sprite, which was only a little bigger than her fist.

She grinned, giggling again. "You're my friend now! I promised to help you pass on, because I want you to have everything that I never got! It'd be selfish of me to leave you here like this!"

Leafy burst into a shower of ghostly, glowing tears.

_**Th-that is the nicest thing I've ever heard somebody say t-to me since I died! **_The ghost blubbered out, it's tears falling only to land onto the old, creaking wood floor. Richiru stared at the spirit for a second before smiling sadly to reach out and grab it. She continued to smile, rubbing it lovingly against against her cheek.

Richiru was very surprised to notice that the glowing globe was warm, in a good way. It smalled like vanilla. The fire didn't even _try _to leap onto her instead. It just continued to stay connected to the small, floating sprite. It cooed again, but only this time it sounded a little more hopeful.

"You know," Richiru said a a small sigh, holding it an arm's length away. "You were probably a really good pet. You were always loyal to your family members and chose to stay in the house,-"

The girl pointed to an open window across from her, the satiny, white curtains billowing in the chilly breeze. "-even _when_ there was an open window right there." Richiru looked back down at the sprite in her palms, then frowned at it's confused expression.

_**Before I went downstairs to check who opened the door and came in, I **_**was****_ on this floor. That window was closed..._**

The teen's eyes widened. "M-maybe-"

_**No, there's no way somebody could've come in, not a human anyway. We are currently on the second-highest floor...**_

The two froze when they heard light footsteps on the flooring above them, and a sort of light humming. "It might be another spirit, Leaf-chan!" Richiru whispered excitedly. The sprite shook it's head fiercely, floating out of her hands and away from the attic stairs.

_**Don't be so naïve! There's a demon up there, a very powerful one-**_

"Demon?" Richiru questioned, confusedly. "I always thought that ghosts and and those other little black things outside were the same." The sprite frowned even more so and shook it's head even more violently.

_**No, no! It's not the same at all-**_

There was a sudden loud snapping noise, like that of fingers, and something swiftly moving to catch the sprite. Leafy gasped, moving quickly next to the shaking and pressing itself against her hands, which gripped it and held the sprite against her chest.

Richiru blinked and heard a sigh come from the darkness.

"My my, some just don't know how to keep their mouth shut." A man's smooth voice spoke from the darkness. "Either way, child, can you please hand over that sprite? I need to, well, interrogate it-"

"No!" Richiru interrupted, taking several steps backwards. "You must be that demon Leaf-chan was talking about! I'm not gonna let you take him! Never!" She shouted, the bright glow that Leafy gave reflected off of her startlingly sharp, turquoise eyes. She tried to see the demon that her friend had been so worried about. What did it look like? Did it have huge, sharp claws? Gigantic fangs that dripped poison? Did it look like a gargoyle of some sort? Why did _she_ even want to know?

The demon's noticeable outline which formed in the window it stood in front of was rather... surprising to Richiru. It was of a normal man, his hands appearing to be folded behind his back. What confused her the most about this figure was the curled piece on it's head.

What was it? A stray piece of hair? Richiru mentally shuddered. She hated those annoying pieces of stray hair that would always stick up in the morning, although everything was okay once she brushed it down. Maybe it was an... antennae?

Richiru's hand flew up to her mouth to cover an unmistakable laugh and keep it from escaping. Too late. It was heard. The outlined figure in the window shifted from having it's hands behind it's back to having them crossed over it's front. It was either annoyed or just... disturbed.

"What's so funny?" It asked, annoyed.

Yep. Definitely annoyed.

_**What do you think you're doing? Shush! You don't want to make him mad!**_

Richiru let out a loud laugh, again. "Th-that thing on your head." She giggled. "Is it an antennae?" At this the figure froze. She could just imagine a toothy grin forming on it's face.

"Oh, this?" It questioned, reaching up and patting it.

The girl laughed again.

"You seem like the sort that rarely laughs, child."

"I barely ever do! Only when I'm around creatures, like you, do I feel content!" Richiru smiled, looked fearlessly at the outlined figure.

"What happened? Just moments ago you were screaming to stay away from you and the house sprite. Now you're calling this eccentric piece of _hair_ an antennae? How brave of you to insult a demon such as me when I have the upper-hand in both physical _and_ mental strength! I enjoy a human who has a sharp witted tongue, truly amusing!" The demon laughed, clapping his hands.

Richiru blinked in surprise. "So you're not gonna hurt or kill me?"

He laughed again. "Ah, I haven't such a good laugh in a while! Of course not! I'm not barbaric like my brothers and sisters are! I'm just... _tricky_."

"In what way? I mean the tricky part."

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm excellent at making a mortal's wish come true is all... quite indeed."

"What sort of wishes?" Richiru questioned, interested. The sprite squirmed uncomfortably against her while the conversing continued.

"All kinds! Say, would you like one to- oh! I know the perfect one! Let's make a bargain!"

"A bargain? What kind?"

The demon paused, his green eyes flashing in the darkness as he thought. "How about~"

He put a finger up in the air and put one of his hands on his hip. "I know! How about I give you luck for three whole years," He held up three fingers in the air, gesturing towards her with a swift movement of his arm.

"And for every one of those years," He spread his arms out wide."You have find one of _these_." The tall, male demon flourished and flicked his wrist towards her, revealing three pieces of yellowed paper with an intricate circle drawn on every one.

"What happens if I find all of them by the time three years is up?" Richiru asked, determined.

"Then you get good luck for the rest of your life, of course!" He crowed, crossing his arms again and smiling down at her from across the room.

"What happens if I don't find all of them within three-years time?"

"Not telling~!" He sang mischieviously.

"Hey! That's not fair! It's only fair to tell both the pros _and _cons!"

"Well~" He bowed down to her in a rather gentlemanly pose. "Do you agree or not?"

Richiru thought for a moment, frowning. "First, what's your name?"

The demon looked up from his stance and smirked. "Mephisto Pheles. Yours?"

Richiru narrowed her eyes at him before replying. "Richiru Corvus."

He nodded, standing up and awaiting her descision.

"Well?"

"I'll do it."

…

**Oh mai gawd~! I finally managed to type all of this out in _one day~!_ Yayayayayay~! *achievement won* Yeessss!**

**This it so far the longest chappie I've ever typed out! I hope I have enough inspiration to make another long one like this! Thank you for all the hits~! TT^TT you guys are sooo awesome~!**

**Yes, it's a cliffhanger ^.^' **

**But no worries, I'll actually try to upload another chap later today. If I don't get to, then oopsies. Mah fault XP. It'll probably just be on tomorrow.**

**Just so you know, there's gonna be a timeskip. I don't actually plan on typing out three whole years fileld with Mary Sue-ness *shivers* Okay, not _really_ too Mary Sue. Just, very lucky snuff TT=TT **

**Sees ya~!**

**~TPB**


	4. Completion

"Eins, Drei, Zwei~!"

The man made a sudden swift motion towards her with his arm, snapping his fingers at the same time. Richiru blinked, confused at what had happened. Several awkward seconds ensued afterwards.

"Umm, what was that for?" The shorter girl questioned, puzzled by this demon's actions.

"Oh? Nah, I did all of that to seal the contract!" He exclaimed, extending his hand towards her with a toothy smile. "Well? One must shake hands to complete a deal!" Richiru looked up at him. Should she shake hands hands with a demon? Well, all for good luck.

Hand shaking slightly, Richiru reached out and let her hand fall into Mephisto's larger, gloved one. "There we go!" He grasped hers and lightly shook her hand, still smiling. He let the small hand go, Richiru allowing it to hang by her side lightly. She frowned when she realized that it felt as though there was something wrapped around her hand and wrist.

"See ya in three years~!" The tall, male demon sang as he jumped out the attic window.

_We'll see about that. _ Richiru thought, lifting the hand she used to shake with the demon's and uncurling her fingers. A small, glowing green bottle sat in her palm, a silver chain necklace attached to it. She lifted the tiny bottle (which was about the size of the tip section of her little finger) and inspected it closely. A four-leaf clover sat suspended in there, giving off the light-green glow.

Richiru unclasped it and fitted the object around her neck, moving the scarf just enough to do so. Leafy floated out in front of her, it's large, crystal blue eyes wide with dismay.

_**I told you NOT to accept the challenge!**_ **_ He always wins no matter what!_**

Still floating out after her complaining all the way, Richiru ignored Leafy for the time being.

She _was _going to win, not caring how long or dangerous it'd be to find just one of those pieces of paper. Winners keep, losers lose.

That's how it went, after all.

…

**I hate this chapter! TT^TT It's so darn shooort!**

**Don't worry though! The next chappie won't be so horrible. Just to let you guys know, from the next chapter and onwards it'll be a timeskip. I don't exactly feel like telling a story that involves Mary Sue-ness for three whole years *_***

**Doing that sounds like sighing my very own death certificate. **

**Well, see ya in the next chapter!**

**~TPB**


	5. A recap of sorts

**Hey thanks for the reviews guys! I really needed it. This week hasn't been very nice to me AT ALL :(**

**So I appreciate the support! Well, anyways … story time!**

**WARNING**

**THERE IS A TIMESKIP. YES, IF YOU DID NOT READ ANYTHING BEFORE THIS YOU ARE IN DANGER OF BEING VERY CONFUZZLED. **

**Other than that, enjoy~!**

…

A girl of sixteen years rolled over in bed, groaning loudly. Opening one eye, she smiled when she found Leafy squinting back at her. The ball of light's eyes suddenly widened, before it let out a high "eep!" noise.

**R-Richiru-chan! Y-you s-scared me! Don't open your eyes so quickly anymore! **It scolded, glaring at her angrily.

Richiru laughed, sitting up in bed, and threading her fingers through her long, dark hair. She knew it was a cliché way to explain it, but who really cared? Reaching up with the hand she used to touch her hair with, she felt the glowing-green pendant around her neck. It seemed to give off pulsing waves of heat and energy, perfect for an evil, snowy day like this.

Looking out the orphanage's partially frosted-over window, Richiru thumped back down onto her pillow and lay there, a thoughtful expression on her face.

_What... year was this again?_

Suddenly she remembered. Face paling, Richiru shot off her bed mattress. The end of the third year was nearing, and she _didn't have the third piece of paper._ Richiru then calmed herself down by taking in slow, deep breaths.

"Okay," She murmured, looking slowly around the mostly empty female dormitory. The beds were lined up against the walls, kinda like the old-fashioned hospital would be. If she were a demon, where would she hide a piece of paper? Richiru thought back to that night, almost three years ago...

**Flashback**

"_What sort of wishes?" Richiru questioned, interested. The sprite squirmed uncomfortably against her while the conversing continued._

"_All kinds! Say, would you like one to- oh! I know the perfect one! Let's make a bargain!"_

"_A bargain? What kind?"_

_The demon paused, his green eyes flashing in the darkness as he thought. "How about~"_

_He put a finger up in the air and put one of his hands on his hip. "I know! How about I give you luck for three whole years," He held up three fingers in the air, gesturing towards her with a swift movement of his arm. _

"_And for every one of those years," He spread his arms out wide."You have find one of these." The tall, male demon flourished and flicked his wrist towards her, revealing three pieces of yellowed paper with an intricate circle drawn on every one._

"_What happens if I find all of them by the time three years is up?" Richiru asked, determined._

"_Then you get good luck for the rest of your life, of course!" He crowed, crossing his arms again and smiling down at her from across the room._

"_What happens if I don't find all of them within three-years time?"_

"_Not telling~!" He sang mischievously._

"_Hey! That's not fair! It's only fair to tell both the pros and cons!"_

"_Well~" He bowed down to her in a rather gentlemanly pose. "Do you agree or not?"_

_Richiru thought for a moment, frowning. "First, what's your name?"_

_The demon looked up from his stance and smirked. "Mephisto Pheles. Yours?"_

_Richiru narrowed her eyes at him before replying. "Richiru Corvus."_

_He nodded, standing up and awaiting her decision._

"_Well?"_

"_I'll do it."_

"_Eins, Zwei, Drei~!"_

_The man made a sudden swift motion towards her with his arm, snapping his fingers at the same time. Richiru blinked, confused at what had happened. Several awkward seconds ensued afterwards. _

"_Umm, what was that for?" The shorter girl questioned, puzzled by this demon's actions._

"_Oh? Nah, I did all of that to seal the contract!" He exclaimed, extending his hand towards her with a toothy smile. "Well? One must shake hands to complete a deal!" Richiru looked up at him. Should she shake hands hands with a demon? Well, all for good luck._

_Hand shaking slightly, Richiru reached out and let her hand fall into Mephisto's larger, gloved one. "There we go!" He grasped hers and lightly shook her hand, still smiling. He let the small hand go, Richiru allowing it to hang by her side lightly. She frowned when she realized that it felt as though there was something wrapped around her hand and wrist._

"_See ya in three years~!" The tall, male demon sang as he jumped out the attic window._

**End Flashback**

Richiru suddenly realized something. There was something about that demon she met that seemed familiar. That day she saw him... and his voice...

A sudden bolt of electricity shot out of nowhere and smacked her at the back of her head. Realization dawned on her (it seems like I've written this part before). Of course! The newspaper, the radio, those brochures that the orphanage's care-taker passed out!

Richiru lifted up her pillow and tore it out from underneath the soft object. The brochure to that school... he had been giving her clues this whole time, and she acted blind towards them.

"Johann V. Faust..." Richiru murmured, staring down at the brochure in her hands curiously. "Johann..." She rolled the name around on her tongue. Didn't exactly sound like _this _was the guy she was looking for.

_If she had the chance to change her life, she would..._

And then if this demon (as she thought her theory went,) really wanted to trick her, he would hide it in a place she least expected it to be. The last place she _would_ look would be a school.

Since Richiru had always been afraid of crowded places, she never became accustomed to them.

So... if she wanted to get the last piece of paper, she had to _go to this school._ She shrugged. Couldn't be too hard, right?

…

**Gaaah! This is sooo lame! I barely did anything! :C**

**I'm so sorry guys! My chapters are totally sucking right now. I want to make them better and more interesting... but I have limited time. So I gave you the horribly choppy basics of what's going on and what's going to happen and a flashback. =_= **

**Lmao.**

**I'll update as soon as possible... yeah. Again with that. .**

**~TPB**


	6. The Lego School

**Chapter 6**

**RECAP-**

_There was something about that demon she met that seemed familiar. That day she saw him... and his voice..._

_A sudden bolt of electricity shot out of nowhere and smacked her at the back of her head. Realization dawned on her (it seems like I've written this part before). Of course! The newspaper, the radio, those brochures that the orphanage's care-taker passed out!_

_Richiru lifted up her pillow and tore it out from underneath the soft object. The brochure to that school... he had been giving her clues this whole time, and she acted blind towards them._

_"Johann V. Faust..." Richiru murmured, staring down at the brochure in her hands curiously. "Johann..." She rolled the name around on her tongue. Didn't exactly sound like this was the guy she was looking for._

_If she had the chance to change her life, she would..._

_And then if this demon (as she thought her theory went,) really wanted to trick her, he would hide it in a place she least expected it to be. The last place she would look would be a school._

_Since Richiru had always been afraid of crowded places, she never became accustomed to them._

_So... if she wanted to get the last piece of paper, she had to go to this school. She shrugged. Couldn't be too hard, right?_

**PRESENT-**

Richiru stood there, gawking at the gigantic building. It was huge, and tall. And huge... and tall...

A soft breeze passed by, continuing to increase the growing knot of panic in her stomach. Actually, it wasn't just a big building. It was a _bunch _of big buildings, piling up and upon eachother like Legos.

Shaped like a hill.

Which stood out in front of her like a dark, giant monster with glowing, red eyes...

_**Snap out of it, Richu-chan! You're going to be late for your class! Goodness, you sign up for this, get in through the entrance exam with approval from your former teachers, and then you are going to miss your first day of class? Dear, dear me. This isn't good, not good, not good, not good...**_

The 16-year-old zoned out after a while, ignoring everything that her ghost friend was saying. Even though Leafy was a really great friend at times, he would become very talkative when something important were about to happen.

Let's just say that he was like a sort of... ehh, "talkometer. "

Whenever the "nervous" level increases, so does the amount he talks. Although this was just something that Richiru made up in her mind, she still considered it as a theory. What? Can't help the young imagination from wandering _too_ much.

She eventually began to walk towards the door, a guard near the front giving her a friendly look. Although she felt hesitant about entering the massive school, she knew that Leafy was right. She _had _to get in- on time of course. So she did, or _tried_. Once she took a step on the stairs leading to the entrance, there was an ear-piercing screech.

The scream ended as soon as it started.

Richiru then felt as though she were being watched. She looked frantically towards the guards station, but the guard wasn't there.

He must've gone in when she wasn't looking...

NOT GOOD.

She screamed, shooting across the front lawn of the school and bursting through the doors. At this point she didn't care what was following her, she just wanted to GET INSIDE. Dashing towards an elevator she spotted not _too_ far away, she darted inside and pushed the highest button. The button turned red and vibrated.

Suddenly the elevator said, "_Please choose another below 20. Students are not allowed to __go any higher. You had chosen Floor 22."_

Richiru groaned and pushed the button with a 5. Surely that would take her _somewhere._ The doors closed with a painstakingly slow motion. Eventually, they shut, allowing her to let out a breath that had been held longer than normal.

Well, atleast she was getting somewhere now...

But wait.

Where was...

"_LEAF-KUUUNNNN!_" Richiru shireked. She must have left him outside when she flew in. "Nonononononononooo!" Richiru then began to stab at the button with a "G" on it (stands for "ground floor"), wailing all the way in the _opposite direction_.

This day wasn't exactly going as planned... **at all.**

…

**Ohhh naoooooo! Leafy-kun has been left behind! He's not exactly what you would call "fast." =_='**

**And then he barely even pays enough attention to his surroundings... sad. I know. TT_TT And what was that mystery scream? O_o Nah, you'll find out later uO  
><strong>

**Leafy y u no pay attension? (I meant to spell it that way ^.^) I'll probably update again today, so try to check back! **

**:)**

**Thx for the reviews lovely readers!**

**~TPB**


	7. You Lose

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

_She screamed, shooting across the front lawn of the school and bursting through the doors. At this point she didn't care what was following her, she just wanted to GET INSIDE. Dashing towards an elevator she spotted not too far away, she darted inside and pushed the highest button. The button turned red and vibrated._

_Suddenly the elevator said, "Please choose another below 20. Students are not allowed to go any higher. You had chosen Floor 22."_

_Richiru groaned and pushed the button with a 5. Surely that would take her somewhere. The doors closed with a painstakingly slow motion. Eventually, they shut, allowing her to let out a breath that had been held longer than normal._

_Well, atleast she was getting somewhere now..._

_But wait._

_Where was..._

"_LEAF-KUUUNNNN!" Richiru shireked. She must have left him outside when she flew in. "Nonononononononooo!" Richiru then began to stab at the button with a "G" on it (stands for "ground floor"), wailing all the way in the opposite direction. _

_This day wasn't exactly going as planned... at all._

…

The elevator door finally opened.

Richiru was just about to stab at the "1" button again, when people began to pile in. She groaned mentally. God, what's happened to this damned world? She squeezed through, noting that they wore the same uniform as she did, the boys having on similarly colored clothing as well. But she ignored it now.

Friends came first.

After calmly walking out and watching as the elevator doors closed from far away, she flew down the hallway. Everything appeared as a blur as she dashed towards a stairwell. Skidding to a stop in front of it, Richiru began to clamber down the steps. Suddenly she tripped, stumbling and doing a faceplant on the ground.

Why did everything suddenly become... _bad?_

Huffing, she sat back on her knees, rubbing her forehead. Richiru suddenly felt as though, something had become... heavier...

Face paling, Richiru reached a trembling hand upwards to touch the empty place at her neck. She was right. Nothing was there.

She then heard a dog's bark to her left.

Turning her head in that direction and looking down, Richiru saw a small, white terrier with a pink, polka-dotted bow tied around it's neck. It sat there, wagging a small, fluffy tail. Richiru's face became even more pale, sweatbeads beginning to form on her face at what she saw it was holding.

_Her_ charm.

As much as she wanted to grab and throttle it by the neck at that instant, she knew it would just escape from her.

So it was time to settle for a _nicer_ tactic.

"H-hey little guy- or girl! C-can I please have that necklace... back?" Richiru sweatdropped. She didn't sound convincing at _all_. She just sounded like one of those creepy stalker guys on those crime TV shows, or some shy little girl off of an anime. But she had one thing right, she _was _shy.

The dog blinked it's eyes at her, tilting it's head to the right, tail slowing down. There was a startling flash of mischief across it's flash.

Suddenly, it jumped around and darted down the school's hallway- _with_ the necklace.

_Why that little..._

Richiru took off after it, knowing that she would eventually begin to get tired when she reached her limit, so she had to catch the thing before she plopped to the floor with the expression of exhaustion

written all over her body.

After what seemd like hours of running through seemingly endless halls and running up and down stairs, Richiru collapsed to her knees, panting. Yep. It was all over now. Besides, with the necklace gone and all, that would mean that she would have to be forced to depend on herself for luck.

But then again... the _contract._

Phesh, if only she had not signed a deal with that _thing_, she would still be living the everyday life in a house with a evil mother. But _no,_ that demon had to barge into her life and ruin it all.

Losing the necklace also meant losing the deal. And that loss probably also meant losing her life. Then hey, maybe death won't be _too_ bad...

Richiru felt a pair of eyes on her.

The teen looked up a little. The dog sat in front of her, but it wasn't wagging it's tail anymore. The necklace was no longer in it's mouth. Then Richiru noticed something else, like a note, tucked into the large pink bow.

"What's this...?"

Reaching out and gently sliding her index finger and thumb behind the ribbon, Richiru pulled out the folded piece of paper. It appeared to be a note.

Unfolding it, Richiru read it silently. On it were two simple words that made a shiver go up her spine.

_You lose_

Her face paled and she gasped, dropping the piece of paper as though it had just bitten her.

_I-I lost? But how? It wasn't even the end of the time limit yet!_

There was a sudden chuckling, and the girl's eyes flickered back to the dog. She wondered for a moment if there was someone else hiding there in the hallway, _anybody, _when she realized that it sounded close. _Too_ close.

"You shouldn't be here if you want to find that last summoning card." Richiru recognized that voice, and she turned back to the dog again. But how could a dog talk? Maybe there was a small microphone attached to it somewhere, maybe that's how she's able to hear that voice!

No. It was coming from the dog.

The dog was _speaking_.

Richiru opened her mouth to speak when there was laughter. A bell resounded throughout the school and a constant chattering broke out through the halls.

The demon spoke again from it's dog form.

"Come with me."

…

**!**

**I finished iiittttt! No, there is still more. Yes, it's a cliffhanger XD**

**I'm so evil~! Anyway, she will be meeting up with the others eventually, but we still don't know what screamed! Actually, I'll just tell you now since I'll probably be too lazy to put it in one of the chapters.**

**It was just the sound of a bunch of exorcists killing a demon :)**

**The screaming was from the demon, not the exorcists of course. Since dear Richiru is a little jumpy, I thought that it would make sense to have her zip through the school at that moment :D**

**I'm just being mean is all.**

**But where is Leafy? O_o**

**Guess we'll find out later...**

**~TPB**


End file.
